


Chapter 3 : Despair Disease

by Lolane



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Modification, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Memory Alteration, Other
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: sebuah ide yang tetiba terlintas dikepala, terinspirasi oleh alur cerita canon dan langsung ditulis tanpa ada proofread sama sekaliada beberapa perkataan Mikan yg menjurus ke r-18 tapi ceritanya sendiri tidak mengandung r-18 sama sekali (maaf)ini jam 2 bung T.T seharus ane tidurmana belum ambil krs pula T.TIntinya Mikan bilang Hajime Hinata itu wangy
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Chapter 3 : Despair Disease

**Author's Note:**

> ngak! ngak, ane dah ngak waras  
> \ini jam 2:31 dan ane ngak bisa tidur asdfggjkll  
> tolong ane T.T

Kenapa bisa-bisanya ia melupkan perasaan ini? Mengapa ia mengingatnya kembali sekarang? Tentu saja! Tentu saja! Ada kegagalan dalam sistem ini dan akhirnya Mikan Tsumiki mengetahuinya. Setelah sekian lama terbohongi oleh perjalanan pariwisata palsu ini. Ia akhirnya mengingat kembali orang tercintanya.  
Tentu saja tidak semua orang mengetahuinya. Tentang kebenaran dari pariwisata ini, tentang sang pengkhianat, tentang rahasia besar sekolah Puncak Harapan , tentang perasaan cinta ini, dan juga tentang Future Foundation itu sendiri. Ia harus berhati-hati diantara “teman-teman”nya.

“Jadi, Kazuichi telah memberi intercom ini. Sekarang kita bisa berkomunikasi tanpa harus bertemu” jelas Fuyuhiko sambil memperagakan alat intercom yang diserahkan oleh Kazuichi.  
“A-ano… maaf telah merepotkkan kalian berdua” seru Mikan gugup sambil menunduk.  
“Tak apa, santai saja Mikan. Lagipula yang paling repot menangani Despair Disease ini juga kamu. Kami hanya bisa membantu disini.” ucap Hajime berusaha menenangkan Mikan.  
“Tadi sudah pengumuman malam kan? Sayang sekali kami harus meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Jika ada apa-apa, Mikan segera panggil kami” Ucap Fuyuhiko lantang.  
“Ba-Baik! Terima kasih” pekik Mikan.  
“Nah, Mikan kami permisi dulu” salam Hajime ramah.  
Dan mereka berduapun meninggalkan Mikan sendirian. Bagus!.

Mikan menanti hingga kedua temannya itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya dan kemudian ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar pasien.

“Nah… wahai pasien-pasienku. Siapakah dari kalian yang akan merasakan perasaan ini?” Tanyanya rektoris.

Mikan tertawa lebar.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang koferensi, mengambil, meracik dan menggabungkan beberapa obat dan kemudian menyiapkannya kedalam masing-masing suntikkan.

Dikamar yang pertama ia menemui Ibuki, yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya menatap hampa dan terus menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang idiot.

“Halo Ibuki, kamu manis sekali hari ini. Apakah kamu ingin mendengar cerita?” Tanya Mikan girang.

Ibuki mengangguk, “Baik, Ibuki dengan senang hati mendengarkan!”

“Anak baik” puji Mikan sebelum akhirnya menyuntikkan obat ke tangan Ibuki.   
“Ibuki, apakah kau tahu? Dulu ada teman baik yang selalu membahagiakanku dan tidak melukaiku…. dia periang dan selalu menurutiku. Ibuki akan selalu menurutiku kan?”

“Baik, Ibuki akan selalu mematuhi perintah Mikan!” jawab Ibuki langsung.

Mikan tersenyum. “Baiklah, jika begitu aku sayang Ibuki! Tapi jangan iri ya kamu bukan orang tercintaku “ seru Mikan sambil memeluk Ibuki.

Selanjutnya Mikan menuju kamar kedua.  
Disana ada Nagito, membalikkan badannya menghadap dinding.  
“Aku tak apa, aku baik-baik saja” serunya.  
“Tentu saja!” seru Mikan senang. Tentu saja ini hal yang baik untuk Mikan, Nagito yang terpapar Lying Disease tidak mungkin dapat menentukan beberapa keputusan dengan baik. Meskipun ia ingin sekali membombardir perasaan ini. Namun ia tetap menahan dirinya dan hanya memberikan satu suntikkan kepada Nagito. Lagipula untuk membunuh sekarang tidak diperlukan, dan hal ini masih terlalu cepat untuk itu.

Mikan segera menyelesaikan segala urusannya di kamar Nagito sehingga kemudian ia berpindah menuju ke kamar yang ketiga, Akane.  
Akane yang ketakutan dan segera menanggis melihat Mikan datang, tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatap Mikan datang dengan peralatannya.

“Akane anak baik, kan?” ucap Mikan sambil mengelus-elus Akane.  
“Tidak akan sakit kan?” tanya Akane sambil menanggis terseduh-seduh.  
“Tidak akan kok! Nah, sini mana tanganmu?”  
Akane segera menyodorkkan lengannya. “Pelan-pelan ya” pintanya pelan.  
“Iya” dan Mikan pun kemudian menusukkan jarum suntik ke lengan Akane.

”Ao!” pekik Akane kesakitan. “sakiiiiittt” tanggisnya lagi.  
“Aduh-duh…. cup cup sayang sini jangan nanggis… piuh pyuuhh tuh sakit ilang” kecup Mikan sambil memeluk dan meniup bekas suntikkan tadi.

Mikan pun memeluk dan menyanyikan lagu tidur untuk Akane agar ia terlelap, lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Akane.

Ia pergi keluar dari rumah sakit.  
Ia mencoba menghindari Motel berjaga-jaga siapa tahu masih ada yang bangun apa tidak (jika misalnya ada, maka ia akan beralasan keluar ke apotek untuk mengambil obat).

“O ya… apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis dimalam selarut ini upupupupu?” Monokuma tiba-tiba saja langsung datang dihadapannya.  
“Oh Monokuma beri aku ide”  
“Ide? Untuk apa?”  
“Aku ingin membunuh”  
“Menarik… Karakter Mikan biasanya tidak pernah seberani ini”  
“Tentu saja! Karena akulah Mikan yang sesungguhnya bukan Mikan yang dulu”  
“Oh… jika begitu kamu tidak perlu bantuanku”  
Ck, “ Tidak, bukan begitu Monokuma. Jika hanya sekedar membunuh aku bisa… hanya saja aku perlu panggung untuk menyenangkan mereka”  
“Mereka?”  
“Ya, Mereka!”  
“Ahahahahahhaha!!! kalo begitu Mikan maukah kau menonton bersamaku?”  
“Huh..?”  
“Tenang saja ini gratis kok! Dan ada bonusnya”  
“oh… tentu saja! Mari”

Merekapun berjalan menuju theater.

Untuk rencana kali ini sebenarnya tak sulit.  
Hanya saja ia memerlukan tenaga tambahan untuk membantunya.  
Bagaimana caranya agak Fuyuhiko atau Hajime membantunya tanpa mereka tersadar?.  
Tanpa ia sadari ternyata ia sudah menyasar ke penginapan.

Karena didasari oleh rasa penasaran, dan mengetahui bahwa ternyata kamar Hajime tidak terkunci. Ia dapat masuk dengan mudah tanpa memerlukan sedikit tenaga.

“Ah, aku tak mengerti… kau terlihat begitu… bodoh” ucapnya sambil memandangi Hajime yang sedang terlelap dikasurnya.  
“Aku tak mengerti…. kenapa dia tertarik padamu?”  
“Kenapa diantara semua orang kau?”  
”Sebenarnya kau ini siapa?”  
“Mengapa kau begitu penting?”

Semua pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontarkkan begitu saja.  
Mikan segera mendaki tempat tidur Hajime.  
“Hey… aku tahu siapa dirimu! Berhentilah berpura-pura ok?”  
Tidak ada balasan dari Hajime, tampaknya ia tertidur sangat pulas.  
“hhmmmm….”, “hmmmmmm……….”, “hmmm…?” jari-jemari Mikan meraba dan memainkan pipi Hajime dengan manja.  
“Hei… kau tahu.. aku memiliki ‘itu’ dari orang terkasihku. Ituloh, ‘itu’ yang dapat menciptakan ‘dia’ kembali hehe” Jari- jari Mikan mulai turun menelusuri tubuh atas Hajime.  
“Hei… jika denganmu kita bisa melakukannya bersama…” Mikan mencium dasar leher Hajime.  
“Ataukah kau ingin cara lain? Hmmmm? Tidak perlu seperti itu kan? Haha” tawanya kecil.  
“Mereka selalu menjaga dan merawatmu dengan baik kan?” tangan Mikan mulai meluncur bebas.  
“ Tubuhmu bersih, tak ternodai. Hmm! Memang bagusnya seperti itu saja! Aku akan memberikan ‘itu’ kepadamu” serunya. Dan tangannya menari bebas di perut Hajime.  
“Ahahahaha… fantasis! Dia pasti akan senang,terutama engkau! Sang bintang dan protagonis dari kisah ini! Yap, jika itu engkau pasti akan lebih baik.. Perasaan ini tak tertahankan! Aku tak bisa membayangkannya”  
“Hey…. maukah kau menerimanya?”  
“Maukah engkau melakukannya dan membawanya?”  
“heeeyyyy…. maukah engkau merasakan perasaan ini? Rasa ini?  
”heeeeeyyyyy… maukah engkau tenggelam di keputus asaan Izuru Kamukura?”

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban, dan Hajime masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

“Ah… ini menyedihkan… kau takkan akan mengingatnya kan?” Mikan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya.  
“kenapa aku yang dulu suka denganmu, Hajime Hinata?” dan dengan itu Mikan kemudian tertidur diatas Hajime Hinata.


End file.
